(funny) Gumball presents cupcakes!
Warning: This fanfiction contains boring warnings and if you are bored by warnings then stop. Darwin: Don't worry, darwin is here if you get boreddddddddddddddddddd Gumball: shut up i'm gonna fly in this don't ruin it Gumball watterson1022(Gw1022): Well, Actually it's been modified so that it fits the gumball theme... Gumball: THEN UN EDIT IT Gw1022: Then it'll be ponies... Gumball: JUST LET ME FLY (And now, With further adu, your fan fiction!) It was a peaceful day in equ- ELMORE Dammit why did I decide to rip off a video And then- uhh... GUMBALL was flying through the sky! yayyyyyyyyyyyyythretghdresrhg He is so awesome an- Darwin: I know your narrating but try to keep yourself from being "awesome" Gumball: BUT I AMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM Darwin: Why is he even flying? Gw1022: He said he would eat my macaroni if I didn't do it ; , ( And that's when gumball realised he had to go to...umm...I don't even think we have a bakery in elmore... Or at least I haven't seen it... Oh well just keep the original name And that's when gumball realized that he had an appointment with darwin at sugercube corner Darwin: Wait, What's the point of this? Gumball: To ruin fanfiction, Shut up Darwin: ...Which exactly are we ruining? Gumball: Something called...Cupcakes... Who the fuck is a pinkie pie? WORST. NAME. EVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR Pinkie pie: Shut up Gumball: AHH PONY GET OUT Gw1022: Oh boy I have to read this for youtube Gumball: YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE ONE Darwin: Yes he does... Gw1022: I shut it down :I Darwin: CAN WE JUST GET BACK AND FINISH THIS PLEASE? Gumball: Fineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee OK where were we? ...I'm not sure...uhh... HEY MISTER EDITOR! PUT A MESSAGE SAYING YOUR LAZY AND YOU WILL FINISH IT LATERRRRRRR Ok i'm tired of this so see ya later YOU DIDN'T SAY YOUR LAZY ugh...Ok, I am lazy...sajgfbdfhbfd AND YOU DIDN'T SAY YOU WATCH PEOPLE IN THEIR SLEEP Stop trying to make me look bad AND YOUR GAY Ok that's it i'm continuing this BUT I'M TIREDDD Too bad NOW NARRATE Ugh... Ok When gumball got there, he exploded. the end. NO FINISH IT fine... When gumball got there, He was late...AND AWESOME Darwin: Oh stop it already your ugly Gumball: I DIDN'T SAY I WAS BEAUTIFULLLLLL but I am Darwin: NNG Anyways, darwin said Darwin: OH YOUR LATE BUT I DON'T GIVE A SHIT SO HERE'S A CUPCAKE Gumball: You have to say darwin said you know you say it all the said Darwin: ...What? ...meh ok "OH YOUR LATE BUT I DON'T GIVE A SHIT SO HERE'S A CUPCAKE" Darwin said. "But I thought I was HELPING you with the cupcakes..." Gumball said Darwin: Oh but you WILL Sen amoir...OK WHAT KIND OF LANGUAGE IT THAT? Gumball: Dunno just get back to it Gw1022: OK I'M GONNA ADD A RANDOM LINK TO THE ORIGINAL RUINING IT'S AWESOME But itDOES contain ponies so FUCK YOU https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_AbtCTbSWTk Gumball: Don't you mean fanfic? Gw1022: NO IT'S SCARY Fireball: YOU NEVER DID THAT FANFIC OF ME Gw1022: ...BYE Fireball: GET BACK HERE Darwin: Ok i'm just gonna take a...Twenty minute break before we get back to it *clicks video* Gumball: ...uhh...BUT DARWINNNNN I NEED YOUR HELP AND YOU SAID YOU'D BE HEREEEEEE D: Darwin: Ok fuck you video i'll get you later >:I Ok, And then gumball ate the muffin... Darwin: Cupcake* Ok, then cupcake and "NOW YOU TAKE A NAP" Said darwin Gumball: IT'S DARWIN SAID Darwin: IT DOESN'T MAKE A FUCKING DIFFERENCE Gumball: Ugh I just want to finish that so Gumball exploded THE END Darwin: WAIT! YOU FORGOT THE INCREDIBLY GRUESOME AND DETAILED PART WHERE I KILL YOU Gumball: NO THE END waw wat teh fuq ded eh jus red oh well check out my channel